Machines (referred to herein as “assets”) and processing operations are essential elements of value creation in many industries. From locomotives that transfer cargo across countries to assembly lines that transform components into products and medical equipment that helps nurses and doctors to save lives, assets are foundational elements of economic activity. Asset cost and complexity can vary greatly depending on its intended use. For instance, some assets may include multiple subsystems that must operate in harmony for the asset to function properly (e.g., an engine, transmission, etc. of a locomotive).
Because of the key role that assets play as essential factors of production, it is frequently desirable to minimize the time that they are unavailable. Accordingly, some have developed mechanisms to monitor and detect abnormal conditions within an asset to facilitate repairing the asset, perhaps with minimal downtime.